


Peel

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burnplay, F/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still adjusting to the finer points of being a human and having a body that could be wounded, neglected, that had needs, Castiel often found himself fixating on the smaller, stranger points of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/gifts).



When Castiel had brought Meg’s near dead vessel back to the bunker to heal her, Sam and Dean had almost thrown them out. At first they only wanted to kick Meg out, but when Castiel insisted he would stay by her side until she was well - as she had done for him - Dean half heartedly kept up the protest that they should both leave. The brothers were understandably wary of working too close to a demon, but they had before and Castiel argued they would again. People changed sides, things changed, there were plenty of evil angels and plenty of monsters that could be moral as well. In the end, after much grumbling and bitching, Meg and Cas set down roots in the bunker as well. They fought with the brothers, and went out on their own missions, but everyone crossed paths and worked together in the bunker. Kevin complained that he wasn’t consulted about the new room mate.

A shaky hierarchy was established between the hunters, of the human variety and non. When Castiel lost his Grace, things got even weirder. Dean was still overly protective in his own offensively macho way, insisting Cas should stay behind for strictly research now that he was weaker. Meg liked to point out her firm belief that Cas could still kick his ass. Castiel for his part played peacemaker and told Dean he would stay behind until he adjusted to controlling his human body. Sam and Kevin both stayed far out of the line of fire. They had learned that when Meg and Dean took up different sides of an argument, there would be blowback. 

Castiel stayed behind and researched with Kevin, he trained with Sam, he learned how to drink with Dean, and he went to bed every night next to Meg content to be learning how to be human. She didn’t seem to have an opinion one way or another regarding his status. When the brothers were out on a hunt, he taught himself to cook, organized the bunker, practiced handling new weapons, and even started a vegetable garden in a clearing he found in the woods on one of his hikes. He thought Sam would appreciate it. When the younger Winchester had time he would even go out and garden with Cas. They had settled into an odd balance of almost domesticity, at least for two hunters, a newly human, a prophet and a demon. 

Still adjusting to the finer points of being a human and having a body that could be wounded, neglected, that had needs, Castiel often found himself fixating on the smaller, stranger points of his body. He had been out gardening all morning under a clear sky by himself, the brothers out on a hunt, Kevin tucked away somewhere reading. Meg was, doing whatever things she did on her own. After he had come in from the garden, Castiel ate a sandwich and alphabetized the canned soup in the cupboards before making his way to the bathroom for a shower. His whole body had a strange throbbing ache to it, and when he caught himself in the mirror he realized he was much redder than usual, the skin on his chest flaking in places and bubbling up with a few blisters here and there. His arms were red and sore, his back, everything was steadily growing more sensitive. It was curious.

Distracted from his shower, Castiel was in the process of peeling a flake of skin off his chest, pulling off a bubbled blister that seeped wet across newly exposed raw skin. It hurt in a minor way, as tender as it was he had a very high thresh hold for pain and the way his skin was peeling off in layers was fascinating to him. This had never happened before. That was the state that Meg found him in when she came in to the bathroom. He was fully nude, bright red, feet still dirty from the garden and forearms scratched from thistles. 

“Oh my Satan, Clarence what happened to you?”

Castiel was still staring at himself in the mirror, picking at a upturned corner of skin on his shoulder.

“I was gardening this morning.”

“Were you gardening naked again?”

“Yes.”

“There’s no cloud cover today, no wonder you’re burned to hell. You can’t just heal yourself, you need to wear clothes out or something to keep the elements off you.”

“How do you mean?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of a sunburn?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But I like gardening naked.”

“Just do it when it’s shady out.”

“I’ll take that into account.”

“Stay here a second.”

“All right.”

Meg left and Castiel kept picking at his skin, flinching when it pulled over more sensitive areas, the sink basin full of little flakes and wide strips. He found himself making a game out of seeing how large a section he could peel at a time without breaking it. Meg came back carrying a bottle of something. 

“Am I shedding? Do humans do this regularly?”

“Nah, a sunburn is just a minor burn, the skin’ll flake off but it’ll regenerate itself.”

“That’s useful.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Here, come sit on the toilet.”

Castiel pulled himself away from the sink, he had picked most of the damaged skin off his chest, and sat perched on the edge of the toilet. Meg started spreading something on his back and the coolness of it had him jump away from her hands in surprise before settling back again, groaning at the relief.

“What is that?”

“It’s aloe.”

“You know a lot about human bodies.”

“I used to be one.”

“I thought you didn’t remember much?”

“Not really. It’s kind of like riding a bike, I remember some things when they come up.”

“Ah. Thank you.”

“Yeah sure. “

He felt his skin pull, a layer peeling off, peering over his shoulder he saw Meg with an intense look of concentration staring at his back. 

“Are you peeling it?”

“Sorry, my fingernails caught on it, I couldn’t resist.”

“I don’t mind, that feels quite good actually.”

“Oh yeah? The aloe softens it up. You know, it needs to peel off anyway to regenerate, I could just, get that started.”

“Please.”

Hunching over himself, Castiel hummed contentedly as Meg pulled the damaged layer of his skin off his back. He shivered when her fingernails pricked underneath the corner of a section to pull it up, light, barely there, but he could feel it more, heat spreading under his skin as it was newly exposed. She would pull off a strip, then sooth more aloe over his back, fingers spreading gently over the expanse of his back. He could hear it sometimes, in the quiet of the bathroom, the after the slick squelch of aloe when she had lifted the corner of a large strip and pulled it easily, the skin separating from skin. It was quite satisfying. 

Although his arms weren’t as damaged as his back, Castiel found a few small sections of flaking skin to pick at while Meg worked on his back, the low steady pain a sort of thrumming under his skin. Everything felt different with his body so sensitive. His legs weren’t burned like his top half, they felt warm but not bad, though his knees ached from kneeling against the earth. When Meg pushed a hand wet with aloe up through his hair at the back of his neck he moaned and pushed his head back into her hold. 

“You know, no matter how much time we spend together, I don’t think I’ll ever find all the weird things that turn you on.”

Castiel sat up straighter, looking over his shoulder at her. Meg was smiling at him in the predatorial way she did when she wanted sex. Castiel realized that he did, indeed, have an erection. 

“That’s odd.”

“You’re so fucking strange Clarence.”

“I wonder why that happened.”

“Probably because you’re a masochist.”

Castiel gasped and choked on a squeak when Meg brought a hand down in a hard slap against his tender back. It made his cock twitch. Holding her hand against the over heated skin she pressed her nails against him, dragging them down his back. Castiel was on his feet and spinning, pressing her back against the wall. Meg laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. His whole chest was burning where it was pressed raw to chafe against the fabric of her shirt. He always did enjoy rough sex with her, though he didn’t particularly question why. Pulling her pants down while she ran her hands roughly down his back, meaning to hurt instead of soothe this time, she grasped his hips and kneaded against the skin, making him shudder as the pain grew more intense, biting down against her neck as she squirmed out of her pants and hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. 

He thrust into her, clench of wet heat, face buried in the hair tumbling over her shoulders, while she gasped and giggled and scratched into the sensitive raw skin of his back, grinding her hips against him and squeezing her legs tight around his waist. Castiel didn’t last long, high and floating on the surge of pain and the pleasure, over stimulated, he released inside her when she brought her hands up to fist in his hair leaving his back a throbbing pulse of heat. She made that soft little growl she used when he had finished before her, letting him know she was unsatisfied, and that he had better fix it. 

Releasing her to stand on her feet he dropped to his knees and pressed his face between her legs, one of them lifted up and draped over his shoulder, licking his own come out of her and sucking at the slick folds of her flesh. Meg gripped into his hair and rocked down against him, body going taut when she shuddered and came, crooning pet names and pushing her fingers through his hair. Castiel lapped at her until she pulled him back up, pressing a kiss to his lips, rubbing their noses together. 

“I should probably check your back again after all that.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Let me put more aloe on it.”

“I still need to shower.”

“Well then take your shower and I’ll check you over.”

“All right.”

“And if you go out gardening again when it’s sunny, at least put sunscreen lotion on.”

“Do we have some?”

“We can get some.”

“That would prevent the burns?”

“Yeah.”

“But..... I enjoyed your care.”

“Baby if you wanna get burned, I could do it for you. That would be even more fun.”

“We could do that.”

Meg kissed him dirty and open mouthed, rubbing her hips against him, fingers tracing down his raw skin. When she pushed him back to pull her pants on, she had a teasing smile on her face as she sauntered away. 

“And clean up the sink before the boys come back.”


End file.
